


A Blonde Walks into a Bar

by Sundance201



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alley Sex, Canon Divergence, F/M, Making Up, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, but like....barely, surprisingly sweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: Mark once said that blondes are badass and fun and that Lexie wasn't a blonde. When they meet at Joe's one night, she's determined to prove him wrong. Just for tonight, she's just some blonde in a bar and he's just a guy in a bar.
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan
Kudos: 64





	A Blonde Walks into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a canon divergence here. This is pre-shooting, but Mark never told Lexie that "she could have a husband" in 6x22. This was sort of a weird one to write...I was intending on making it a lot angstier and then it sort of took a surprisingly happy turn. But these two crazy kids were always sort of impulsive and into making bold declarations. Hope that you enjoy! I love hearing what you think. :)

Lexie sighed, taking another sip of her gin and tonic. She should have just done the Grey thing and ordered shots of tequila until she couldn't see straight but she wasn't feeling self-destructive, she was just…melancholy.

Alex called her Izzie while they were in bed. And it wasn't even a "in the throes, didn't know what he was saying" thing. It was just foreplay and he'd kissed her shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Izzie," and that had been that. She didn't even hate him for it. She knew what she was getting into with him, even after they tried to really make a go of things. Alex wasn't a bad guy. He just wasn't her guy.

Suddenly she felt a tug on her hair. She rolled her eyes, spinning around in her seat, ready to tell whoever was messing with her to fuck right off, she wasn't in the mood, when she came face to face with Mark Sloan.

He smirked.

She gulped.

"You can't pretend like you didn't know it was me this time."

"I can't?"

She shook her head. He sat down on the stool next to hers, taking a sip of his beer. Lexie turned back to her drink and took a big sip. She felt Mark's fingers tug at the ends of her hair again. "It doesn't suit you, Lex."

She rolled her eyes. "You made that abundantly clear, Mark."

He tugged again, curling his fingers around more of her hair. "But it's not bad." She glanced over at him and her breath caught in her chest. He was staring at her. He had a way of staring at her that made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. She used to love it. She didn't know how she felt about it now…now it just made her chest ache. "Have you done anything badass or fun yet to cement your place as a blonde?"

She chuckled and took another sip of her drink. "Nope. I haven't. Maybe you're right…maybe I'm just a brunette."

"Maybe you just need to do something fun," he murmured, his hand burying itself further in her hair. She looked over at him as his fist tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, tugging slightly. She gasped and tilted her head back slightly as Mark moved into her space, hovering over her. "Be a blonde with me tonight, Grey," he whispered, challenging her.

Lexie's eyes flashed and she grinned wickedly at him. "You couldn't handle me, Dr. Sloan."

"Bet I could. I've had lots of fun with blondes before. And you're just some blonde in a bar…I'm just a guy in a bar."

She raised an eyebrow at him, as he tugged a little harder on her hair and she craned her neck back more to lessen the tension. He smirked and brought his other hand up to her chin, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. "My place is just a couple of blocks away, blondie."

"I don't usually go home with strangers," she whispered, and Mark's eyes lit up at her acceptance of the strange game that he'd put forth to her. She could be fun and badass - she'd prove him wrong. She could pull off the blonde. "But I suppose there's always an exception to the rule." She punctuated her sentence by pressing a kiss to the pad of his thumb.

Mark let go of her hair and dug in his pocket for his wallet, before pulling out some cash and throwing enough bills on the bar to cover both their drinks and a hefty tip. Joe glanced over at Lexie; the concern was apparent in his gaze as she straightened herself on her seat. She smiled softly and nodded and then turned to Mark, who was still watching her in that intense, overwhelming way. He held out his hand and she grabbed it, sliding off her stool and following behind him as he all but dragged her out of the bar.

They made it about two blocks before Lexie tugged on his hand and abruptly pulled him into an alley. She leaned back against the brick wall and grabbed a hold of his leather jacket, pulling him against her and pressing her lips to his. What they were doing could barely be considering kissing – they were devouring each other. Lexie shivered as she felt one of his hands slide up her torso to cup her breast. The other slid down and nestled itself between her thighs, pressing the seam of her jeans against her, hard - hard enough to make her head fall back against the brick wall with a groan.

He took full advantage of her exposed neck and leaned in, trailing kisses down her neck, sucking and biting at the skin along the way. She whimpered and she moved her hands that had been resting on his shoulders into his hair, burying them in that familiar, wiry hair at the back of his neck.

He pressed her jeans against her again and she moaned, louder this time and he chuckled, moving in to take her mouth again. "Quiet, blondie. Unless you want us to get caught. That what you want, baby? Want some poor sap to come along and see what we're doing? Watch you? Watch us as I make you come without even unbuttoning my jeans?"

Lexie shivered and shook her head. Mark had never been this filthy with her and she had to admit that it was turning her on way more than she would have ever expected. They'd never been this daring before when they were together – the closest they ever got to public sex was in the on-call room.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, his tongue pushing into her mouth like he was on a mission. She felt his hands at the button of her jeans and she whimpered as she felt him unbutton them with one hand, the other still occupied with her breasts. The sound of her zipper going down seemed to echo in the empty alleyway and she gasped as his hand dragged across her stomach and then turned down, diving beneath her panties.

"You're already so wet, sweetheart. You're so wet for me," he whispered against her lips, almost taunting her with it. He stroked her with the perfect amount of pressure, and she was squirming against his hand in no time at all. He slid one finger, and then two inside her and Lexie's knees nearly buckled. His hand that had been teasing her breasts moved to her waist, holding her up. She clutched at his shoulders and buried her face in his neck.

"You're gonna come for me in the middle of this dirty alley. You couldn't even wait for a bed; you were so desperate for me, blondie," he murmured against her ear. His gravelly tone sent a shiver up her spine and she whimpered as his thumb pressed against her clit, circling it in a way that was bound to make her come any minute.

"Just like that," she panted against his neck. "Oh fuck, you're so good with your hands," she whispered. "I've never done this before. In public, I've never-" The rest of her sentence was cut off in a gasp as her orgasm suddenly rushed over her. She stiffened in Mark's arms as his arm around her waist tightened and held her against him, taking on her weight as her knees threatened to buckle. She could vaguely register he was whispering something to her, his 5 o'clock shadow catching in her hair.

When she stopped shaking, he slid his hand out of her pants and brought his fingers to his lips, licking her juices off his fingers. Lexie gasped and he smirked down at her. But suddenly, his face changed and softened, and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently. It wasn't anything like the kisses they had shared so far – it wasn't desperate or full of lust.

It was sweet. It was warm. It felt like coming home.

Lexie wrapped her arms around Mark's neck, and pulled herself closer, not wanting an inch of space between them. When they broke apart, Lexie couldn't help the soft grin that spread across her face. Mark's hands traveled down to her jeans, this time zipping them up and buttoning then again, before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the alley.

They made it to his apartment building without incident and it wasn't until they got into the elevator that Lexie started to feel nervous. Maybe it was just the initial afterglow of her first orgasm of the night was wearing off, but her stomach clenched as she looked over at Mark. He sensed her looking at him and he turned to her, backing her into the corner of the elevator. His hands gripped the railings on either side of her hips, trapping her.

He smiled down at her and he seemed like…Mark. He didn't seem like the manwhore he'd been playing at all night. He seemed like her Mark, the one who made her a bowl of cereal in the morning and knew just how she liked her coffee and would rub her back after a long day of surgeries.

He angled his head down and brushed his lips against hers, gentle and fleeting. She moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, but he'd back off every time she tried. He was teasing her.

"Lexie," he whispered when they broke apart and it felt like something cracked in her chest. This wasn't a game. They weren't blondie and some guy in a bar. They were Mark and Lexie.

The elevator doors slid open and Mark grabbed her hand, pulling her out into the hallway. She followed behind him, trying to sort through all the feelings that rushed over her when she heard him whisper her name. She couldn't do this with him. Not if it didn't mean something. She couldn't be one of his conquests since he seemed bound and determined to sleep his way through the hospital, to regain to the reputation that he used to have before…before her. Before them.

He unlocked her door and nudged her inside. He flicked on the lights and pushed the door shut behind her, before pressing her back against it. He was leaning in to kiss her again when Lexie put her hands up and pressed against his chest. The slight pressure made him pause. "Lexie?"

Tears shimmered in her eyes. "I can't….I can't do this, Mark. I can't do this because we're not…I'm not just some blonde. And you're not just some guy. We're Mark and Lexie. We have a history and this used to be my home and I can't…I can't have sex with you in this place that used to be our home, in a bed that used to be our bed, if we're not…if it doesn't mean the same thing to you. I can't just be a conquest, Mark. It would…destroy me, if I was just some blonde to you tonight. I have to be Lexie. I have to be your Lexie tonight, Mark, or I have to go."

"My Lexie?"

She nodded. "I'm not…I'm not badass or fun. I'm a brunette. I'm pathetic, brunette Lexie who is still crazy about you and I can't do this if that's not what you want."

His hands cupped her cheeks and his thumbs brushed away the tears that had managed to fall. She took a deep, shuddering breath as she raised her gaze to his. "That's exactly who I want, Lex. I don't want anyone else."

"But you said…" she trailed off as she watched him shake his head.

"It was stupid. It was a half-assed plan. We always…worked best when we were physical. And I'm not even talking just about sex. I'm talking about being in the OR with you and eating breakfast on the couch over at Callie's and when you'd fall asleep absolutely anywhere, but you'd always reach for me. We always worked better when we could touch each other. Actions spoke louder than words." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at her, his heart in his eyes. "I was hoping that if I touched you in the right way tonight, you'd remember how we used to be, and you'd want me back. You'd forgive me."

"Oh Mark," she whispered, leaning forward. This time their lips met and all the longing, all that love that had been held back for so long burst forth. Lexie whimpered as Mark pressed her back against the door, covering her body with his, making sure they were touching as much as possible.

"I don't want some blonde, Lex. I want you. I want Lexie Grey. I need Lexie Grey to forgive me for acting like a child. And putting her on a pedestal. And for generally just being an ass to her." He whispered all of this against her lips when they broke apart, still pressed tightly against her.

Lexie nodded. "I forgive you, Mark. I do. I'm sorry too."

Mark shook his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. You were right, Lex. Every step of the way. I shouldn't have expected you to just…raise Sloan's baby with me. I shouldn't have treated you that way after you slept with Karev. I was in the wrong. And this," he fingered her blonde hair, "you were just trying to move on."

She nodded. "We're done, by the way. Me and Alex."

He raised an eyebrow, tugging at the ends of her hair again. "When did that happen?"

"Last night. That's why I was at Joe's by myself tonight." She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "And you and Teddy?"

Mark shook his head. "She dumped me after the thing with Reed."

"Manwhore," she teased, her fingers digging into his neck and urging him down for a gentle kiss.

"I was just…trying to be myself again. Or who I thought I was. I didn't have Sloan or the baby; I didn't have you…I didn't know who else I could be." He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "No more manwhore. I promise. I want to settle down, Lex. I don't want to sleep around. I want you. For the rest of my life."

Her breath caught. "Mark…"

"I am proposing this time. And you don't have to say yes. I just want you to know that I'm in this, Lex. If you take me back, this is it. You're it."

She grinned up at him. "If I say yes, it's going to have to be a long engagement. We still have a lot of things to talk about."

"I'm ok with that."

She nodded. "Then I think we just got engaged, Mark Sloan." He chuckled and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away from the door and picking her up in a bridal carry. She giggled wildly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're a bit early for this, Mark!"

"For the record, this is going much better than I had ever hoped," he murmured as he carried her into the bedroom. She yelped as he dropped her on the bed and laughed when he followed her down. "I thought I'd have to beg profusely and give you many, many orgasms before you were pliable enough to even think about wanting me back."

Her eyes flashed as she tugged off her shirt. "Can I still have those orgasms though?"

He grinned. "Absolutely."


End file.
